


Drunken Velvet

by Seulrene_4_Life



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Irene - Freeform, Red Velvet, TruthorDare, Wendy - Freeform, drunk, joy, redvelvetau, seulgi - Freeform, yeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_4_Life/pseuds/Seulrene_4_Life
Summary: “Truth or Dare?””Hm... Dare?””Spank Joohyun-unnie’s ass like you mean it.””I fucking hate you so much Seungwan.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 42





	Drunken Velvet

Joohyun is by all means a light weight. So when Yeri, the demon maknae decided that they should all drink to celebrate their recent world-tour’s end as soon as they got home, she promptly groaned in refusal. 

She just wanted to rest for tonight, really.

Pfft okay, Grandma Bae.

But of course, after several words of coaxing from her girlfriend, Seulgi who is by the way a crazy light weight too, and a challenging statement from Joy saying she is scared to be drunken under the table first, she determinedly agreed. She is after all the most competitive out of the five, and she’ll be damned if the tallest girl’s mocking words proved to be true.

As they reached the dorms, she gave out orders for the members to fulfill. Seulgi and Seungwan on the kitchen to transfer the take-out on containers, the two maknaes to the basement to retrieve their drinks for tonight - which delighted the two as they were aiming to get the drink with the highest alcoholic content - and she, all by herself to clean and prepare the living room.

As soon as they were all set, they took their respective places, Joohyun beside Seulgi, Joy on the right of Wendy who are both across them, and Yeri all by herself on the head of the coffee table as they decided to move all the couches to the side and just sit on the floor instead

“So, what should we toast to?” Yeri asked, raising a shot glass filled to the brim with soju, looking around for ideas from the members.

“To a successful tour,” Joohyun took the initiative and they all followed with murmurs of the same phrase, as they downed all the shots at once.

Irene could feel the buzz already after only a shot as she glared at Joy’s teasing remark about having the curse of being a light weight . She took a small glance to Seulgi who stared back, smiling to her in reassurance that she is still fine, better than Irene at the very least.

“To being the Nation’s girl group!” Joy shouted excitedly as they all again took their own swig, hollering in agreement.

“To eating anything we want!” of course, Seulgi. Of course it was her. They all laughed in agreement to the cute bear’s statement, taking their third shot.

By this time, Irene felt a bit good to think that she is slightly tipsy, not already all out drunk. She was glad she can keep up for tonight.

“To Seulgi’s abs!” Seungwan bellowed to which Yeri replied with a “Hell yeah!” making Seulgi blush but took her shot anyway, but made Joohyun a bit bristled.

“Yah! That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about!” she snapped, a bit jealous.

Okay, she is overjealous. Sue her.

“Oh please, unnie. As if I hadn’t see you sneaking glances to those rock hard abs!” Joy backed her girlfriend up, to which dissolved the leader’s anger into embarrassment, her not so secret ogling now out.

“I do not!” she denied.

“It’s okay unnie,” Joy continued, “We all appreciate your girlfriend’s amazing body,” she winked to the eldest who outright groaned in embarrasment.

“Yah, stop!” Seulgi scooted closer to Irene, her cheeks heating up. She knows her physique is sculpted, but she felt a great sense satisfaction upon knowing her girlfriend’s appreciation over her body.

Although, in their relationship of almost one year, they had yet to initiate the deed.

Yes, Joohyun was stuck in a dry spell. Not that her girlfriend does not make her feel hot, she actually made her blood boil and insides twist up from the simplest and most innocent gestures done by the younger.

That’s the point though.

Seulgi is innocent.

And she’ll be damned if she did not pay respect to her girlfriend’s boundaries. They had only managed to execute severely hot make out sessions with heavy petting and some touching of skin from beneath the shirt, but that’s it. Seulgi would pull away before they continue and then would excuse herself awkwardly, then shuffling to leave a high and dry (wet, actually) leader in her wake.

They would speak again to each other after gathering the courage to make up, Seulgi for the most part treating Irene to a restaurant and then shower her with sweet gestures to make up for the ehem lack of action.

Irene would be so ashamed if her members were to know about this.

“Mind your own girlfriend, Son Seungwan. You need to teach her how to keep it down, yes?” she chided.

“I have no idea what you're talking about," the main vocalist tried to nonchalantly reply.

"Does "Yes, Seungwan! Oh my God!" ring any bell?" she retorted, mimicking her repulsive moans.

"What!? You heard us?!"

Bold Sooyoung shrugged, “It’s not my fault she fucks me so good, I just thought you already left and we have the dorm to ourselves,” she sipped from her cup.

“Well, we were but I forgot my umbrella so I had to go back.” Seulgi answered, because it was actually her who heard the noises from Wendy’s bedroom before she returned to a confused Irene at the lobby, a blush on her cheeks and juicy gossip in her lips waiting to spill.

“Not so discreet now huh babe? Next time, tie me up and gag me,” she teasingly poked her girlfriend’s red cheeks, Irene laughing to the main vocalist’s chagrin.

But of course, after taking a swig from her booze, Yeri has had enough. Save her poor heart, she cannot take this endless banter of couples. No sir, she does not want to be cursed with the knowledge of her members’ sex life.

“Yah! This is getting ridiculous!” she slammed a fist on the table, effectively ending the ruckus, “How about we play a game?”

Ever the naughty Sooyoung, an evil smirk quickly made its way up her lips as she shifted her attention to the whole group.

“Yes! Come on, let’s play... Would You Rather!” she excitedly suggested, making the members groan.

If Park Sooyoung wanted a game, then it will be a memorable one for sure.

She continued to set out the rules, “I want this to be interesting, so I’d put a twist. We’ll come up with two things and you can choose which of those you will do or you can down a whole shot if you can do neither.”

“I feel like we’re going to get drunk fast. Like, really fast,” Irene nervously chimed in.

“What’s the matter Grandma Bae? Drunk already?”

The deadliest glare towards Seungwan was ignored.

Yeri grinned, finally she’ll really have fun, the night’s still young after all.

“Seulgi-unnie-” she declared, eyeing Seulgi, an evil glint in her eyes, “Would you rather kiss Joohyun-unnie’s neck or lick her ear?”

Seulgi almost slammed her head on the table from the maknae’s options. Of course it had something to to with Irene! That little shit!

She was silent as she turned to her side where her equally silent and shocked girlfriend sat, slowly meeting her wide eyes.

She does not want to get drunk yet, and it’s not so bad to do any of those things. In fact, she’d be glad to do so but she is only doubting her skills when it comes to intimacy, scared to disappoint her girl. The members gave them their undivided attention as she leaned closer and then carefully shifted her girlfriend’s hair to one side, finally breaking off the eye contact, unable to keep it for too long as she could hear the smaller girl’s sharp intakes of air.

“Come on Seulgi-unnie, just a mark on the neck or maybe a lick around the rim of the ear?” Joy suggested.

The main dancer sucked it up, put on her big girl panties and chose the second option, moving her lips slightly to the right - at this point, Irene felt like her heart is about to burst out from her chest from its abnormal beating - she could feel her warm breath fanning her ear before a pink tongue poked out, hotly tracing the rim of Irene’s earlobe who tried so hard not to moan in arousal, the sensitive appendage red from the blush. She did not notice she closed her eyes tightly until she opened them to see the cackling three and her girlfriend who is silently avoiding her eyes, now back to her position of about a few inches away from Irene, hiding her face as she groaned in embarrassment.

The couple silently admitted to themselves that it really turned them on, and this is the only first of what’s to come. Irene tried so hard to ignore the wet and tingling sensation in her ear.

“Yah! It’s my turn now!” Seulgi tried to maneuver the attention away from them and pointed a finger to an unsuspecting Joy.

“Hey Sooyoung! Would you rather drink two shots or kneel down before me and declare that I am the best unnie you’ve ever had?” 

They had never seen the tallest girl down two shots of soju in less than five seconds, even Wendy was startled. It burned as it went down her throat, but at least she proved to the older girl that she is in fact not her favorite, who pouted cutely at her actions.

“It’s actually Wendy who’s my favorite, it’s why I banged her,” she was smacked in the head by none other than her girlfriend because of the unnecessary information, her vision spinning from the quick intake of alcohol as she grinned coyly then turned to Irene.

Target locked.

”Say unnie, would you rather give Seulgi-unnie a 30-second lapdance or a hot 15-second french?” 

Damned brat.

They really are after them aren't they?

She glared so hard at Joy, who smiled back innocently as if she hadn’t done Joohyun dirty. Of course, she is not that drunk to be brave enough and do that to her girlfriend - at least on the second one, but the first option? not so much - much less in front of their members! She likes to keep their bedroom activities (or the lack of it, really) in the bedroom only, thank you very much.

So imagine all of their disappointment, - Seulgi also albeit secretly - as she reached for the soju to escape likely the most embarrassing moment in her life. She can’t allow poor Seulgi to die from humiliation, no ma’am. What stopped her with her intentions though, was a clever Yerim.

They are after all have a secret fascination for the entertainment which involved the teddy bear getting flustered. Nothing screams more hilarious than a squirming Seulgi.

”Drinking to escape, unnie? And here I thought you’re not a coward!” she taunted the rapper who inhaled sharply, falling for the trap head first, before letting go of the glass as if it burned her, turning to Seulgi once again and then pulled her by the collar to initiate the second option, their lips smacking together.

Everyone was silent as she determinedly climbed her surprised girlfriend’s lap and then settled herself there, her hands gripping smooth hair and then bit on the unresponsive dancer’s bottom lip, hard. This earned her a gasp before she quickly invaded her cavern, tongue coaxing Seulgi’s to a battle of dominance. Moans spilled out of their mouths, followed by breathy gasps as Seulgi surprisingly won, then sucked her girlfriend’s tongue as her fingers nimbly ran up and down her tiny waist, leaving a trail of warmth.

They continued for what seemed like eternity, Irene completely forgetting about counting the seconds mentally the moment their lips connected. She pulled the hair slightly, the small flick of pain on the Kang’s scalp proved to become pleasurable as she moaned in delight.

”So, who’s gonna tell them that they’re way past that 15-second time limit?” Wendy whispered to no one in particular.

”I don’t know, I’m kinda enjoying it,” Joy replied, earning a small slap on her arm.

”This is gross, and I’m getting bored already,” Yeri remarked and then slammed a hand on the table, “Please stop it you horny bastards!” 

This effectively startled the two who separated immediately, cheeks red and chests in a rapid movement as they greedily inhaled the neglected oxygen as much as they can. 

Realizing what they had done, they scampered to fix themselves and then cleared their throats, Seulgi covering her face to hide the mortification.

“This is boring, let’s play another game,” she whined.

”Fine, what do you prefer?”

A good three seconds went by.

”Oh, I know! How about Never Have I Ever?” 

Everyone went along on the spot, except Joohyun who only reluctantly agreed after careful thinking. Each of them took a shot before continuing. The second round of game seemed to be going smoothly and boldly, thanks to the liquid courage circulating their veins. The maknae quickly explained the mechanics.

”So if you’re guilty as charged, you take a shot. Also, I am being kind just for tonight. You can have someone take your drink for you.”

They all nodded, absorbing the information.

”Never have I ever kissed somebody in high school.”

Irene and Wendy drank.

Okay, Seulgi felt a little jealous upon knowing her girlfriend kissed somebody before her but she brushed off the idea as quick as it appeared.

”Who’s the lucky girl unnie?” Joy asked.

“Oh, it’s actually a boy, in one of my classes. He was kind of a bad kisser so I’m counting Seulgi as my first kiss.” she boldly replied, making the said girl gaped at her in shock and is that pride? I can smell it from here, sis.

”How about Seungwan?”

The Canadian shrugged, “It’s not a big deal, just a girl who finally made me realize that I am gay.”

"Yup, gay for me." Sooyoung interjected.

"Be quiet, Joy."

"That's not what you told me last night."

"Ooooooh!" everyone cooed at the shameless reply.

"S-shut it, or you're not sleeping beside me tonight!" the warning surprisingly shut the tall girl up, as Wendy drank the rest of her drink with a smirk and then refilling it up again.

"Whipped." Yeri said this with coughs in between, Joy scowling at her.

Seulgi snuck a glance to her right to make sure her girlfriend is doing fine after all the rounds of drinks, but what she got in return is a smoldering stare, making a familiar heat pool in her belly as she quickly turned back to her beer (she exchanged soju for beer, prefering the less bitter taste) and took a sip from it to calm her nerves. 

An aroused Bae Joohyun is a goddamned sight to behold.

”Moving on! Never have I ever... Skinny dipped!” 

Much to their shock, Yeri tipped her glass and swiftly finished it in one go, followed by Seulgi who drank halfway through her beer, exposing her secret. All of their jaws drop. Yeri was not much of a surprise, but Seulgi? The innocent teddy bear had gone swimming minus clothes? Even Sooyoung cannot believe it.

”Are you serious? When? And why do I not know this!?” Irene began protectively.

The half drunk bear giggled sheepishly, “It was during our first year as a group, when we were allowed to have a two-day vacation.”

”That’s so bold Seulgi, even for Joy,” Seungwan added.

”In my defense, it was a long walk back home. Besides, I don’t have a change of clothes with me when I went to the lake because my swim was unplanned. I was grateful that I am alone at the moment.” she told them.

Irene exhaled slowly in relief knowing that nobody saw her girlfriend naked. And wet. And most probably looking hot as the water droplets slowly ran down her tightly packed feminine muscles, damp hair clinging to a slim neck.... She shook off the mental image as she sipped from the soju.

”Wow, tonight’s really going to be fun. I wonder what more will unravel.” Joy concluded.

”My turn!” Seulgi giddily said, looking like she was drunk already.

”Never have I ever gone on a blind date.”

Irene drank again, she could feel she will drop any second now but pushed through, and also Joy.

”Like before, it was back at high school. We texted for a while after the date but then I lost contact with her, I think she moved out of the country.” she grumbled. But she does not care anymore, she has Seulgi.

”Never have I ever drunk-dialled.” 

Wendy whined before she downed a shot, Joy glancing at her with a shit-eating grin.

”Care to tell them about our love story babe?”

The singer sighed exasperatedly, “So remember that day before Joy and I made it official?”

A chorus of yes and uh-huh’s were the replies she received. It was the eve of her birthday, after all.

Irene remembers this so well, as the two who were having this push and pull complication that strained their “relationship” poured their heart out to their leader in separare occasions. She, however did not interfere, but instead helped the two and gave them pieces of advice with words of encouragement and support for the couple.

Wendy took it in a strange manner.

She drank.

”So I took Solar-unnie’s invitation, because it was both our birthdays, to a bar. I happened to get shitfaced and then called Joy-“

The said girl quickly cut off the story, “And then proceeded to tell about how she is totally gay-attached to me and I make her feel hot and then told me I am yummy. Her words, not mine.” 

The hilarious confession made Wendy’s cheeks heat up as they all - except her - bursted into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, stomachs hurting.

”Yup, and then I came home to puke on Seulgi’s shirt because damn, Moonbyul sure drinks a lot.”

"That was the tip of the iceberg though, she told me she dreamt of me strapping her and God, the mental image."

Seulgi unconsciously made a noise of utter bashfulness, processing the fact that her bestfriend did such thing.

"You sound surprised, virgin." the tallest retorted, making Seulgi stutter out her defense.

They all reminisced the memory, laughter dying down but smiles on their faces, and then Joy stole a quick kiss, which was reprimanded by a Yeri. She’s single and it’s a slap on the face okay?

”Okaaaaay, my turn. Never have I ever sent a dirty text.”

Alright Bold Irene, calm down.

This time, they all drank except Yeri.

”Wow, what a surprise,” the maknae sarcastically remarked, “I would have totally shamed you if you are the rainbows and sunshine plus unicorns type of couples,” she finished.

They all laughed as Joohyun thought of the dirty conversations which were mostly - shokingly - initiated by Seulgi, about how the girl dreams of her while they were in a naked limbo.

She sometimes wishes that her girlfriend was not so honest. It was not helping with her unwanted celibacy. At all. 

Judging by the way Seulgi’s eyes darkened, she guessed that her subject of thoughts were the same, Irene confirming this when she caught the younger girl sneak another glance at her to which she stared back again, unable to hide the obvious desire in her loins. The tension is so thick you can cut it off with a knife.

”Moving on, how about truth or dare?” 

Third game, third groan of refusal from Irene. She hoped it will be the final one, as it is already getting late.

Yeri was dared to send a drunken selca to the staff.

Wendy revealed who her crush is among the idols, earning a jealous pout from her girlfriend which she quickly consoled with a drunken kiss.

Seulgi was dared to stay in the bathroom for five minutes. She swears they do this to her all the time.

Irene was dared to refill the snack bowl. She was glad it was not a risky dare.

Joy was dared by Seulgi as soon as she reurned from her banishment to dance the macarena song. It was a fun sight to be honest, as she drunkenly did so with a scowl on her pretty face.

Seulgi truthfully answered “four” to a question of “How many girlfriends did you have before Irene-unnie?”

”Player,” the girlfriend murmured playfully to which Seulgi scratched her nape sheepishly, “You will be the last though,” she replied which made Wendy “awe” i obnoxious manner and the maknaes jokingly barf in disgust.

Joy was next and she chose truth.

”Yah Joy, what’s the first thing you’d do if you woke up and you’re a dude the next morning?” 

“Bang Wendy,” for the nth time, she was smacked in the head.

”Keep on abusing me babe, I love the torture.” she teased.

”You’re so dead later, Park Sooyoung.” Seungwan replied darkly.

”Gross! Fucking sex addicts, ugh!” Yeri complained.

”Joohyun-unnie, truth or dare.”

This was dangerous. She needs to resort to safety.

”Truth.”

”Hey unnie, what color are your panties?” 

“What!?” 

“I said, what colo-“ 

“I heard what you said!”

”Then answer the damn question, geez!” Joohyun and Sooyoung had a small stare-down before she answered in a quiet voice.

”Black.”

Oh God. Please save me from the mental image of my girlfriend wearing black underwear, I can’t go any longer or I’ll seriously burst from the gay panic.

Seulgi silently brooded, and then finished the rest of her beer. Her vision darkened before she came to again in three seconds, the alcohol now taking effect on her system. 

“That’s nice. Does the bra match?” 

“Yah, I answered your question already. Move on!”

”Why is your black panties in such a twist? Chill out, Mama Bae.” 

Irene did not answer and then got her revenge on Seungwan. She oh so sweetly smiled at the nervous girl, “Truth or dare, Son Seungwan?”

Not really into spilling the rest of the details of their relationship - or what's left of it - to the group, she chose dare.

”I dare you to flash Sooyoung for five seconds.” 

All of their jaws dropped at the risqué dare. But they brushed it off quickly, too drunk to care.

Wendy stood up before her girlfriend, her back to the rest of the members to save the last bits of her dignity and then raised her shirt up along with her bra. Sooyoung’s eyes widened before they shifted into dilated pupils with desire, eyeing the pale pillows with pure hunger.

”Holy shit!” Yeri shouted, not believing that Wendy will really do that.

Alcohol really rid them of any kind of shame.

"Sooyoung, please count."

"S-sure," the dazed girl croaked out ”One.... Two...”

”Is it me or you’re just counting too slowly!?”

”Silence. Three.... Three and a half...”

The exposed girl itched to protest but kept her mouth and eyes shut.

”Four..... and.... Five!” 

”Alright! Times up!” the leader announced, clearly satisfied at the look on Joy’s face as she laughed. Wendy quickly covered herself up and then slam her face on the table and raised her arms to rest her forehead on them.

”You’re welcome, Joy,” she smirked at the still shell-shocked woman.

Her laughter stopped when she was suddenly pulled into an intoxicated Seulgi’s lap, her body in between her girlfriend’s legs, back pressed to her chest and arms wrapped around her waist.

”Hi Hyunnie,” she heard the drunken giggle escape her girl’s lips as she tightened the back hug, “You’re cuddly.” she cutely remarked.

Drunken Seulgi is in the house, y’all.

”Hey,” she replied back softly and then turn her attention back to the members again. Yeri was already on the verge of passing out, and the two across from them are swimming in the obvious sexual tension, a silent conversation between them commencing.

This time, the back and forth vengeance of the members towards each other went to Seulgi.

”Yah Seulgi.” Seungwan called out.

”Yes?” she drunkenly but cutely hiccuped.

“Truth or Dare?”

”Hm... Dare?”

”Spank Joohyun-unnie’s ass like you mean it.”

”I fucking hate you so much Seungwan.” the leader glowered at the unperturbed blonde.

”Okay!”

Everyone at the table looked surprised for a moment before they all cheered for the innocent and clearly smashed Seulgi.

”Unnie, on your fours. Please.” she politely requested to the girl she was hugging, ignoring her look of pure shock and anger towards a certain Canadian. Her tone was actually like of a young girl requesting for something that is not at all daring. She would have looked cute if her words of command were not really, really naughty.

”Seulgi, you’re dru-“

“Don’t make me do it for you Joohyun. Now.”

The uncharacteristically deep voice made something bubble in up her belly, her abdomen pooling with need as she slowly exhaled shakily. Her girlfriend had never, ever spoke to her this way. Not even in their make out sessions. She secretly loved the dark tenor of her voice as the smaller girl tried so hard to not let her moan of sexual frustration out.

Everyone at the table, especially Yeri howled in laughter at their leader’s expense. Her expression clearly showed lust and surprise.

”Do it now, baby girl,” Seulgi murmured to her ear, and then let go of Irene, leaving her to ponder if she’d really do it. She’s Bae Irene for pete’s sake! She’s the leader of a top girl group, the famous Ice Queen and was dubbed as the best female of this generation! She was not about to be ordered by her girlfriend who is so soft and so quiet, and shy, and cuddly!

”But-!” 

Her protests died down in her throat when she was met with a look of pure challenge, as if it will not take no for an answer. She whimpered mentally.

I hope they are all drunk enough to forget this.

She slowly moved and positioned herself, palms flat on the floor and knees knelt. Deciding that the carpet looked interesting, she kept her eyes glued there, anticipating the masochistic action that her girlfriend will do.

She’s really going to kill Son Seungwan. SM should probably look for another main vocalist, she does not care.

Everyone was silent, watching with interest as she can hear the out of character Seulgi took a swig of the beer behind her before placing the empty glass on the table. Several seconds went by and still nothing happened, Irene wished Seulgi gets it over with now, her dignity is ab-

Smack!

“Ouch!” she yelped, the hand on her ass caressing it to soothe the stinging pain for a second before leaving it. She cannot register what happened until she was again back on their previous position, Seulgi backhugging her but this time she’s perched on the said girl’s lap. Joohyun cannot believe it. Shy and awkward Kang Seulgi spanked her. In the ass. Hard. And she secretly loved it.

Everyone erupted into cheers, teasing the silent Irene and the proud looking drunk Seulgi. She always knew that a drunk Seulgi is a Ddeulgi, not this... this frighteningly but admittedly hot and dominant Seulgi.

She quietly whimpered in arousal upon the action Seulgi did to her next.

”Good girl,” she breathed on her left ear, the one she licked just a few hours ago.

“Who knew you had it in you, KangSeul!” Wendy said before chortling.

”KkangSseul who? I only know Seuldom! Have you seen the look on unnie’s face?” Joy replied, wiping the metaphorical tears as she guffawed.

”Yah, quit it!” she embarrassingly tried to stop the teasing.

”Sooyoung-unnie pay up! I told you Seulgi-unnie tops!” Yeri said, a palm opened and held in front of Joy which made the older grumble and handed 50,000 won to the maknae.

”I’m actually hurt Joohyun-unnie! I had cash on you,” Joy jokingly pouted, “But after seeing your girlfriend order you around and you with pretty much having no choice, we finally knew it was Seulgi-unnie who really tops.” she replied.

Seulgi what now?

The said girl is now on her own drunken world, as she only merely perked up when she heard her name and enthusiastically replied with a loud “yeah!” to Sooyoung’s explanation without really knowing what she was talking about. The traces of a dominant Seulgi vanishing, Deulgu strangely now in place.

“Alright! Seulgi do your thing!” 

“Yeri, I dare you to order me spicy chicken!”

“But I haven’t chosen yet!”

”I don’t care!”

She declared to the girl who rolled her eyes, huffing as she dialled a number to a nearby chicken restaurant.

Fake maknae, pfft.

Then Yeri, after fulfilling the unsurprising dare, turned to Seungwan.

”Truth or dare unnie?”

”I’m not really going to risk my neck on this one, truth.”

”How many times do you do it in a week?”

”Fuck, forget what I said. I change my mind. Dare please.”

”Nuh-uh, you can’t change you decision, it’s on the rules!”

”What!? We did not even set out rules!”

”There are!"

"Since when?"

"Since now! So answer my question, quickly before I pass out ‘cause I’m really mad drunk right now.” she dramatically put a palm to her forehead.

”....”

Joy rolled her eyes, wanting to answer for her girlfriend, who quickly caught on her plan.

”Don’t you dare answer the question Park Sooyoung.”

”Have you forgotten who is the top in this relationship? I am. We do it almost everyday.” she turned to Yeri as she answered the question herself.

The taller one shot a coy smirk to her fuming girlfriend, who is done with the shy bullshit, so Wendy just added info, to challenge Sooyoung.

”Yes, everyday. We even do it twice a day sometimes.” she crossed her arms in silent satisfaction over the stupefied expressions of all the members.

”And for the record, who tops now? We switch babe, and whenever I top, you become such an adorable pillow princess.” she cooed on the annoyed blushing girl, brushing her nose with hers.

Sooyoung wordlessly stood up in a quick manner, making her drunken form stumble a bit, surprising the four and then pulled an equally shocked Seungwan.

”We’ll see who the pillow princess is now.” she hissed darkly before she dragged the woman out of their sights and then heard the faint slam of a door, possibly Sooyoung’s.

”Yah! Don’t start fucking each other while I’m here! The walls are not sound-proof you know!?” Yeri yelled out before the alcohol on her body decided to take its course of action and the girl promptly passed out, the soft carpet on the floor preventing her from hurting her head as it dropped down. Soft snores escaped her in a matter of seconds.

Only Seulgi and Irene are left now.

And sexual frustration is melting the older girl’s guts as we speak, she turned to the unsuspecting Seulgi, shifting her body to face her, chest to chest now and her eyes bore into the Kang’s monolids giving a silent look of pure and unhidden lust.

”Hi,” the younger girl meekly replied.

”Well hello to you too, Seulgi-ya,” she breathed, eyes still not moving away from hers, “You have been very, very naughty tonight, spanking me and then leaving me to gather my wits? You need to take responsibility.” she purred, pressing her nose to the younger’s who gulped timidly, her eyes mirroring the desire on Irene’s.

Seulgi was silent, so she continued.

”I can still feel that pain on my ass, you know. Not only you have been keeping me on my toes lately, leaving your girlfriend in a pool of arousal, you would always run away from me. Is there something wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough?” her insecurity reared its ugly head as tears built up in her eyelids.

The taller girl’s eyes widened in realization that her actions hurt her girlfriend, as she selfishly left her during their intimate moments. She pressed a kiss on her lips for a solid second before opening her mouth to talk.

”I’m really, really sorry for hurting you baby. And no, you’re not “not pretty enough”. You’re so beautiful and so understanding and so, so kind. I really want this too you know? I’m just afraid I might do something wrong to disappoint you, or worse, I’ll hurt you. Please forgive me?” she pleaded to which the girl on her lap sobbed before knodding in acceptance of her apology.

Seulgi meant well. She only wanted to be a good girlfriend. But she is being a bad girlfriend right now for the amount of teasing she piled up on her account.

”Listen and listen well, Seulgi. You can never hurt me. Just trust in me okay? And trust yourself too. I love you and I trust you so much. Now I’m going to kiss you and if you leave me again, I’m going to slit your damn neck.” 

Seulgi chuckled at the empty threat.

“I love you too.”

”I know.”

”Arrogance does not suit you well, Irene-ssi. And for the record, I’m not drunk. Just tipsy. I totally loved what I did and will remember this tomorrow,” she confessed.

The girl on her lap gasped, “But it was so not like you!” 

“Hm, I know. Liquid courage, maybe? You have such a great ass.” she completed the sentence with a firm squeeze to the round cheeks, making Irene yelp out. She smacked Seulgi on the arm playfully before leaning in for her lips.

Seulgi giggled before she met the girl halfway as they kissed, not minding the unconscious Yeri on the carpet. They left her there, she will be fine anyway.

As they tried to walk back to Seulgi’s room - which is closer - Irene, walking backwards and Seulgi trying to lead the way, their lips still locked in a passionate kiss.

Seulgi pulled away to breathe and then slammed Irene on the door, making her let out a startled moan. Then Seulgi suddenly remembered about the chicken.

”Wait, my chicken is on its way.” 

“Are you serious right now!? We’re about to have sex and you’re thinking about chicken!?” she angrily asked.

”The delivery man might wait up,” Seulgi reluctantly pulled away and then walked two steps away from her before her name was called.

The leader decided to pull out the big guns.

”Seulgi-ya~"

Damn, is it possible to get your panties soaked just because of a voice?

”Y-yes?” she stammered out, and then turned to look at a smirking Bae Joohyun, slim fingers slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

She gulped.

Park Sooyoung’s question was answered.

The black bra did match the alleged black panties.

She growled, forgetting about her initial plan before slamming the satisfied Bae on the door again, to which they haphazardly opened before hastily entering and then closed. 

It was a relief that their dorm is sound-proof as the night was spent with two rooms occupied and four distinct moans and groans can be heard.

Oh, and Yeri is thankfully a heavy sleeper. She will be emotionally scarred for life had she heard the commotion.


End file.
